The Grand Prince of Heaven
by World Class Cherubim
Summary: AU! Michael the strongest Angel in Heaven has left to find his missing father. Will he find him?. Different, Better, More Badass Angels! Different Michael! Human Issei!. Elements taken from many different media sources. No pairings aside from Issei x Human and Supernatural Harem!
1. Chapter 1

The Grand Prince of Heaven

Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from my breathing space.

Prologue

/Place/

-Time-

/Heaven/

"Sir Michael, Sir Michael" An Angel ran towards the Archangel.

"Speak brother" Michael commanded.

"Lucifer and Shemhazai are both marching at the Gates of Heaven" The Angel shakily said.

"Lucifer and Shemhazai both working together? Why?" Michael thought.

"Brother get a hold of the Angiris Council and ready my Army"

"Yes Sir Michael."

/Angiris Council/

"Brothers and Sisters. Today we are being attacked by our former brothers and sisters." Michael stated.

"As of now we always left them alone. We let them stay with the humans provided they don't harm them and those Angels that became Devils we let them do whatever."

"But they are not satisfied, We have done nothing deserving of hate. Now that they offended our father by breaking one of his laws, It means only one thing and that is war!"

The Archangels roared in agreement having done nothing but respect the decision's made by their brothers provided that they don't break of any of Father's commands.

"Cassiel, Ariel, Uriel, Imperius and Raphael. You are in-charge of the left flank."

"Tyrael, Auriel, Itherael and Azrael. You are all responsible of holding the right flank"

"Sandalphon,Jeremiel, Zadkiel and Me. We will be in the center."

"Gabriel, Jophiel, Haniel and Chamuel. All of you are reserves."

"Now everyone get in positions." Michael yelled.

-An Hour later-

Two massive armies are standing in front of the gates of heaven. The Army of Lucifer and his Devils and the Army of Fallen Angels led by Shemhazai. The reason why they wanted to invade heaven is because they wanted to take over their homeland. In order for this to work. Lucifer and Shemhazai had to work together is because that the Host of Heaven had been reformed and the Armies that Heaven had before the Devils and Fallen Angels came into existence was already powerful as it is, A reformed Host of Heaven might be even more powerful.

Another reason why is because of the fact, That the Fallen Angels and the Devils go to war they could easily be attacked by the host of heaven if they fought until one side lost. The first wave began and the first wave of Fallen Angels and Devils assaulted the Gates of heaven which was surprisingly open. However they didn't expect that Michael himself had came to greet them.

"No one shall pass!" Michael yelled and snapped his fingers and the first wave of Fallen Angels and Devils exploded into thousands of bits.

Michael then snapped his fingers and the Armies of Heaven came forth. All of the Angels were lined up accordingly to Rank (Lowest to Highest).

Regular Angels

Riet Ziens

Ophanim

Cherubim

Seraphim

Archangels

Michael then snapped his two fingers and the Armies of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils were all transported in the Continent of Europe.

"I would like to speak to your respective Leaders" Michael yelled and Lucifer and Shemhazai walked forward.

"Lucifer" Michael greeted.

"Shemhazai"

"Can the both of you explain this." Michael questioned with a serious expression.

"Yes. But first I have a proposition." Lucifer said trying to break Michael's hardened expression.

"If it is about me joining you then you are wrong. I won't join you after all what you did to father. You were his favorite among everyone and you just decided to leave?" Michael ranted angrily.

"He gave us free will, But he also gave some limitations just incase." Michael countinued.

"Why did he gave us limitations then huh? Is he afraid of us" Shemhazai interrupted.

"He gave us limitations because it is for our good and He is not afraid of us. If he is, He would have smited your entire armies, But he sent me to do it and give you a warning."

"What does limitations even gives us. It never does. Mostly likely if he is afraid then he would sent you, His lapdog to do his work."

After hearing Shemhazai insult God. Michael appeared in front of him and threw him into a rock and binded him there with his weakest binding.

"Michael, you seemed to be angry." Lucifer stated and gave a smug grin.

"Shut it Lucifer. Either call both of your armies or we will have war." Michael threatened.

"Sorry brother, But this war is for our survival." Lucifer replied and unbinded Shemhazai with a snap of his fingers.

"Then prepare yourself brother." Michael said with a worried expression and walked away.

/Heaven Angiris Council/

"Lucifer and Shemhazai had teamed up, That means they outnumbered us two to one." Cassiel pointed it out.

"Even if they teamed up. I can safely handle all of them with the exception of Lucifer." Imperius boasted.

"There are not many formidable warriors in their side. It is very well one-sided, With the exception of Michael's fight with Lucifer and we already know who won." Tyrael gave his opinion.

"It is more than that, It would be a bloody massacre." Uriel yelled and the council gave nods of approvement.

Michael merely looked around and started the vote. Out of all seventeen Archangels they all voted for war.

Most of them were expecting a bloody victory in the start. They were proven wrong. The first clash began on the continent of Australia. A part of the Host of Heaven was led by Michael alone and he wanted to finish Lucifer quickly. But unfortunately he quickly encountered the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion. Frustrated by the fact that they were interrupted in their fight, Viciously attack Michael.

Michael dodged a beam made of dividing power from Albion and retaliated with a beam of holy Albion Dodged. Ddraig attempted to sneak from behind to bite Michael but Michael released a blinding light which blinded both dragons. Taking advantage of this situation, Michael grabbed Ddraig's tail and threw him towards Albion.

"Ah dammit Ddraig." Albion roared in annoyance.

"Hey, That Angel blinded me alright." Ddraig pointed out.

"Actually you Dragons. It is called an Archangel." Michael stated and pointed out.

"Shut up!" Ddraig and Albion yelled in the same time and began to argue with each other.

Too say the least Michael was in the very least more than suprised. He doesn't really know what to do, Either obliterate them or what. At the very most he had no idea. But he heard that his father are creating things called Sacred Gear. They were his gifts to humanity and in order to give them a chance of fighting against Supernatural creatures.

Michael then decided to use the "angel radio" in order to get a response from heaven. The answer what he got was to seal these Dragons in two separate sacred gear. To begin with it is too easy after all the Dragons were too busy arguing with each other. Using the arguing as an opening he managed to both knock the dragons out. Michael then grabbed both of Ddraig's tail and Albion's tail and he teleported into the chamber of God.

"Hey father." Michael greeted and bowed.

"Hello Michael, What brings you here? I am just kidding, Thank you though. God smiled and sealed the Dragons in the sacred gear.

Michael then teleported back to his army and what he saw shocked him. The Angels were in trouble of being wiped out. He was so distracted with the Heavenly Dragons that he forgot his own troops. Having seen that they are losing, Michael decided to rally the angels. The sight of Michael in full gear had both inspired and demoralized all three sides.

The battle had been won, But it was a costly victory. Fifty percent of Michael's task force was killed or incapacitated. However the costs of the battle were even far greater than theirs. Eighty-seven percent of Devils were slain and Seventy percent of Fallen Angels of the Battle were killed. It wasn't like this. It became one-sided once Heaven began being serious. However the Trihexa arrived and everything had been reversed.

The Trihexa also known as the Apocalyptic beast had first attacked the Host of Heaven killing and incapacitated many angels. Later after inflicting a massive casualties that heaven can never recover, It shifted its focus on the Fallen Angels and the Devils. What happened there was the same thing that happened in heaven. It destroyed a colossal amount of Fallen Angels and Devils as well. After dealing with the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils it attacked other religions as well.

Father having been inactive and staying hidden while in the war. Approached and fought the Trihexa and sealed it. He was weakened but not weakened enough to be hurt by other gods or any of the three factions. Father then called a peace treaty, He felt that the damage dealt was too much and the Alliance between Fallen Angels and Devils had been disintegrated during the middle of the war making it a free for all.

After making finishing the treaty, The first thing he did was to refine the system that he created. The second thing he did was to establish the sacred gears, His gift to the humans. The third and final thing he did was to make a way for us to replenish our numbers without being too reliant on him. After doing all of this he left Heaven.

By leaving Heaven, I meant staying hidden in Earth. Nobody knows why he left but it left most of the remaining Archangels including myself depressed and worthless. After recovering from grief, I decided to not to return to Heaven until I find him. I Michael the strongest of all the Archangels promise this.

A/N: Should I continue this? I got this story idea from re-watching Supernatural. The angels here are vastly different than the Angels from Cannon and a lot more Awesome and Badass. Also the angels had been given a Cannae, Teutoburger forest and Manzikert as an aftermath. It meant that Angels no longer can wage war efficiently, Due to the fact that if they decided to wipe out every Fallen Angels and Devils. They would have to face other armies from other religions due to the fact they were weakened and God had left heaven.

Anyway thank you and shout out to Lopalop89, Imaginary Guy 117 and CraZay Jay for assisting me with this chapter.

Please review, So I can fix any flaws or answer questions. It also might get me to wake up in the middle of the night to finish writing.

Here is the Hierarchy of Power (Strongest to Weakest)

Dragon Gods

Biblical God

High Ranking Gods such as Indra

Michael the Archangel and Original Lucifer.

Super Devils and Archangels such as Raphael, Gabriel and Imperius.

Ddraig and Albion

Normal Gods

Regular Archangels Cassiel etc…..

Seraphim

Satans

Ophanim and Original Seven Satans with the exception of Lucifer

Ultimate Class Devils

Cherubim

High Class Devils

Riet Ziens

Middle Class Devils

Normal Angels

Causalities of Heaven: Sixty four percent of the Heavenly Host. Mainly caused by Trihexa. Archangels Ariel,Tyrael, Itherael, Jeremiel Jophiel and Chamuel had been killed by either Lucifer or Trihexa.

Fallen Angel Causalities: Seventy two percent of the Grigori. Mainly killed by the Angels and Trihexa. Most leaders of the Grigori with the exception of Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue and Tamiel.

Devil Causalities: Seventy five percent of the Devils. Mainly killed by the Angels and Trihexa. All original leaders are dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: I will find you Father!

Disclaimer: As I said before, I own only my breathing Space.

Answers to Reviews :)

Aurelia Arisato and Jouaint: The Dragon Gods aren't as powerful as SPN Gabriel let alone SPN God. However in this story, I actually have to nerf the SPN Characters a bit in order to have my plan to work and most of my cousins agreed with me. In this fan-fiction the Angelic Faction is vastly superior to any faction even without God. The God in this fan-fiction is vastly stronger and different than DxD God. However SPN God stomps TGPoH(The Grand Prince of Heaven) God.

Aurelia Arisato y Jouaint : Los Dioses Dragón no son tan poderosos como SPN Gabriel y mucho menos SPN Dios. Sin embargo, en esta historia , yo en realidad tengo que Nerf los Personajes SPN un poco para tener mi plan de trabajo y la mayoría de mis primos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo . En este fan - fiction la Facción Angélico es muy superior a cualquier facción incluso sin Dios. El Dios de este ventilador no - ficción es mucho más fuerte y diferente a DxD Dios. Sin embargo SPN Dios pisa TGPoH ( El Gran Príncipe del Cielo ) Dios.

/Place/

-Time-

It had been a week since Father had left. Most of the Archangels that were remaining after the Great War had been depressed and feeling worthless. However since I was his first creation, I was the one affected the most. I couldn't do anything but mourn and be depressed until Cassiel gave me an idea.

"Brother? I want to speak with you" Cassiel stated and walked in seeing me in a weird awkward moment.

I was drinking something that makes humans forget about their troubles and apparently it was not working.

"What do you want Cassiel? I am trying to-um?" Michael questioned and attempted to say the word that was apparently missing.

"You are trying to get drunk." Cassiel sighed and said with a worried expression.

"Ah-that is the word. Thank you Cassiel. Anyways what are you here for?" Michael pointed out and grabbed another drink.

"I am here to tell you that there is a better way to spend your time than drinking Human Liquor." Cassiel stated.

"What would that be?" Michael questioned.

"Father gave us free will along time ago. Why don't you use it." Cassiel suggested.

"What can I even do with freewill?" Michael replied and something dawned on his mind.

"Well there-" Cassiel was interrupted from a hug from Michael.

"Thank you brother"

"Um No problem?"

For the first time in the week, Michael is back in action. The first thing he did was to look at any of his Father's chambers, that contain anything about his whereabouts. He had found nothing but the only thing that he found was a clue. The clue was obviously referring to either Joshua or Metatron.

Aside from the Archangels and Seraphims only Metatron and Joshua had truly seen God face to face. Michael probably thought that Joshua or Metatron know something about God's whereabouts.

/Heaven's Angelic Library/

"Hello Michael" Metatron greeted while writing a story.

"Hello Metatron, I would like to ask you a question." Michael commented

"What would you like to ask Michael? I mean you are incharge of Heaven right?" Metatron said not leaving his gaze on the scroll.

"Well I would like to know if you know where father is or at least you guess he might be going." Michael questioned.

"I have no Idea Michael. Not a single one. The last time I saw father was two weeks before the war and that is about refining the system he created." Metatron replied.

"Ah. Thank you" Michael said and left.

Having finding out nothing from Metatron. Michael had decided to visit Joshua.

/Garden of Eden/

"Hello Joshua" Michael greeted.

"Hello Sir Michael" Joshua bowed.

"No need for that." Michael suggested.

"Its fine. What brings you to our father's garden?" Joshua asked politely.

"I wanted to ask questions. It is regarding about our father." Michael requested.

"If you wanted to know where he is, He would be down in earth as far as I can tell." Joshua replied.

"What part of Earth?" Michael stated.

"He won't say anything about where he is. But most likely he would be hidden." Joshua pointed.

Michael nodded and left the garden for the Angiris Council.

/Angiris Council/

"I have called all of you to discuss something." Michael stated.

"It is about our father. I want to know what would you, My fellow Archangels suggest and do." Michael continued.

"I would suggest that we wipe out those Fallen Angels and Devils from the face of the entire universe!" Imperius roared and getting many agreements.

"Wouldn't Father be displeased at us for breaking one of his last request before he left." Gabriel pointed out.

Whispers flew around the court and many Archangels began to look down.

"Another reason why I called you all is that I want to say something very important." Michael stated.

All eyes was on Michael. What Michael would say next would change the entire history of the host of heaven.

"I called you all to tell you that I would be leaving Heaven in search for our Father."

Too say the least all of the Archangels were shocked. They weren't expecting to Michael to say anything remotely close to what he had just said.

"I would not be back in heaven until I find our Father."

Soon many Archangels began to yell and debate. But Michael's will and his determination to find his Father was too great to be overcomed. It ended up being Raphael being the leader of the host, Imperius being second in command while Gabriel is the third in command.

/Earth, Constantinople,Eastern Roman Empire/

-790 AD-

Michael having left heaven in order to find his father, He had first wanted to look for him in places that have massive populations and those places have Angelic Protection from any kind of assault from any faction. The first thing it came in his mind was the City of Constantinople. It was the main ground for Heaven to train its exorcist and it is the largest city by far with the exception of Beijing.

Michael took a human form in order to blend in with the crowd. His human form had black eyes and black hair. Michael looked like a male early on his 20s. He wore a Lorica Segmentata with a purple cape.

When he started his search, He drew many attention from Guards to Foreigners alike. People would often ask him in either Greek or Latin from where he came from or where did he get those. Often times he would just ignore them or just run away. He searched the city thoroughly for a week before deciding to visit the second city he had in mind.

/Rome/

-A week later-

The second city that has massive Angelic Protection and it is was the former capital of one of the greatest human empire any supernatural creature had ever seen. The reason why the original roman empire fell was due to the fact that all supernatural creatures mostly devils was determined to destroy the empire, due to the empire hunting them in large numbers and making them near useless. Also the fact that the Roman Empire had severely offended the Heavenly host by numerous acts, They were cursed to fall.

Like Constantinople before, Michael had seen the same reactions and same attitude towards him. People would often ask him or just look at him. Michael in particular always never cared about the Humans around him until he heard a scream.

The scream was caused by a woman whom was surrounded by thugs. Michael teleported behind the backs of the thugs and smote them with ease. The woman looked at Michael and thanked him for his help. The scene however caused Guards to respond but Michael had snapped his fingers and everyone forgot what happened.

Like the city before, Michael hadn't found any trace nor sign of his father.

/Jerusalem/

The third city in his mind that probably had been a place where his father would be Jerusalem. This city was the root of Christianity as well and Angelic Protection was much larger than the Queen of Cities (Constantinople) and Rome combined. But the Angelic Protection here was the same as in Mecca.

Like the city of Rome and Constantinople he hadn't encountered anything like a sign or trace.

/Mecca/

The last city in his mind was the holy city of Islam, Mecca. Mecca is one of Heaven's symbolic capitals in the Human realm. The other ones are Rome, Constantinople and Jerusalem. Like the cities beforehand, It had nothing of trace nor sign.

-Timeskip into the far future-

Michael had been trying hard to find his father. He had been looking around the earth each day in a single year. However when his father visited him telling him to stop and rule heaven. Michael cried and never let go of his father and telling him he made a promise not to go back to heaven until his father would do it.

God pointed out that even if he did go to heaven, He can still go back to earth and the cycle would repeat. Michael however was more than heartbroken and he felt even more worse than the time Lucifer had rebelled. He wanted his father but he couldn't have him. But his hopes went up when his father had promised him that when the time is right both of them would go back to heaven. The only other thing his father said was that during the year 2014, He would have to be in Japan to observe and intervene and when his job is done, He and his father would go home.

Michael felt happy and settled down in the City of Constantinople in order to serve as its protector which would in the future would have a major divergence in both the supernatural world and the overall history of humankind.

A/N: Darn Homework is taking most of time. However I would like to say thank you to my Team, My reviewers and especially those who read the prologue.

Sayonara until the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Saving the pervert

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own life and soul.

/Japan, City of Kouh/

Michael strolled around the city with excitedness. His reason was that this task is the beginning of his father's return to heaven. The reason why he is strolling is that he wants to feel the breeze since after his father had communicated him. He went and settled in Constantinople only going outside the city when there is anything that would disrupt or threaten Constantinople. The reason why he chose Constantinople is because that it somewhat reminds him of Heaven.

Heaven was his native homeland and so were his brothers home. It was created by his father in order to house his first creations. Heaven is divided into several different sections. The First Section belonged to the Angels, It was were most of the Angels were either training or observing humans in either heaven or on earth. The Second Section which belongs to humans was the place they go to if they did good or important things in earth. Last but not least the Third Section was the gates of heaven. It is the gateway in heaven and it is the place where Angels go to when they need or was tasked to go to earth.

Michael in particular wanted his dad to go home. He didn't know why would he just not go home. To Michael his father was an enigma who loved the humans as his grand creation and said humans disgraced him. Michael had a complex feelings for humans in general. His usual thoughts about them is that they are hardworking and intelligent creatures. Sometimes he always wanted to smite them. Several Civilizations who had at least managed to get Michael on his bad side costed them terribly. Civilization such as Atlantis whom was ruled by poseidon was sunk by Michael for interrupting him. The Sinking of Atlantis also made civilizations such as Mycenae Greece collapse.

However right now Michael is now in Japan was attempting to observe the japanese people in order to blend in. Japan according to Michael's eyes was in his smite list.

Smite List:

Japan

Devils

Fallen Angels

Ignorant Humans who presume Angels are Women

Dragons

The reason why Japan is in Michael's smite list is simple. The Japanese had insulted his father and his brothers far too many to count. They are as worse than those popes back during the medieval ages. They portrayed them terribly and even going as far into portraying their father is dead. Michael when he heard about this sent an Ultimatum into the Shinto Pantheon.

If you think you can insult us without consequences then you're wrong. All we desire is peace. Yet you insult us. Listen you Pagans, I won't say this again but if you have done more things like this. Then say goodbye to your pantheon and your country.

~Sincerely the strongest Angel of Heaven

Michael

PS: If you don't feel the beat then I will expose my true form.

But lucky for the people of Japan, Michael was in a pleased mood regardless of how they portrayed his kin. Now concurrently Michael had bought an expensive hotel for himself. If anyone would ask where he got the money the answer would be simple. He is an Archangel and what an Archangel wants they get it regardless of force or diplomacy. But what he just did was to make money out of thin air.

Now that he had an operating base, what he did was to create fake files to get in an Academy because that is the specific location what his father said it will all start. Getting the files was easy, but the part of not smiting the Devils in the city was hard. The Devils and the Fallen Angels had started the war and made his father leave heaven in his opinion. The reason why he is going into an Academy is to keep an eye out for the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor, His father ordered him to watch over the Red Dragon Emperor.

He has no idea why, but even at the peaks of the Heavenly Dragons and working together. Michael would not only stomp on them but smite them out of existence.

-A week later-

Michael the archangel was walking towards Kouh Academy while getting the attention of everyone. Girls in particular were attempting to get his phone number while Boys gave him a harsh gaze whilst Michael replied by making them all be blown away by the wind. However humans aren't the only who was attracted by Michael's actions. The Devils in particular used their rook Koneko to spy on him, However it failed miserably. The Fallen Angels attempted to have Raynare date him with bad results.

Concurrently Michael had been spying on a Boy named Issei Hyoudou because that boy had managed to get a Fallen Angel's attention. Without a further ado Raynare transformed and threw a Light spear at Issei which only came in a blur towards the poor boy. Michael had been enraged, Issei maybe one of the greatest perverts he had ever known but according to part of the law that the Angels established was that, Humans aren't meant to be harmed unless they work for specific factions.

Michael began to walk forward and the fallen angel looked at him with horror. What Raynare noticed was those 12 metallic wings appearing behind his back. She was shocked and she felt very much screwed. She heard of him, He was Michael the strongest weapon of Heaven and the one that bested and was the one that has the tendency to step on Lucifer's head. Raynare scrammed and attempted to run away until her legs exploded and she lost the ability to fly and to run.

"Fallen Angel, Have you forget the Great War?" Michael questioned with an Emotionless face.

"N-o." Raynare looked at him and noticed that she was bleeding out.

"Tell me who told you to kill this boy and I might reconsider not killing all of the fallen angels in the entire universe!" Michael threatened.

"K-o-ka-biel!" Raynare attempted to crawl away from Michael but she couldn't move due to Michael restraining her with his Telekinesis.

"Very well, I will keep my promise." Michael stated and removed Raynare's restrains and picked up Issei and teleported towards the boy's home leaving the Fallen Angel to die.

-A day later-

Issei Hyoudou woke up with and saw Michael just staring at him blankly.

"Ahhh, Michael what are you doing here?" Issei screamed and pointed at the Archangel.

"I honestly expected a thank you" Michael sighed

"Wait, you were the guy that saved me from Yuuma?" Issei questioned.

"Yes but her true name is Raynare and she is a Fallen Angel" Michael replied.

"What is a fallen angel?" Issei asked with hesitation.

"An angel of the lord who has fallen because of passing the limitation that God gave all angels as free will. In other words Fallen angels abused and misused their free will." Michael answered.

"Ah, Okay so what does that have to do with me?"

"You are the Red Dragon Emperor of this generation. It is one of the thirteen longinus that can kill Gods but its limitations are that of your limits."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I was the one that bested both Heavenly Dragons."

"Wow you must be very strong."

"Yes, In my materialized state I am very powerful, But not very powerful enough to be able to beat the leaders of each pantheon. However my true form is more than powerful enough to make anyone from the other pantheons to piss their pants. Just to let you know that all Angels have a true form and in that form we are hard to beat."

Too say the least Issei was more than horrified, He was more scared than A cat on its very first bath. He didn't even believe in this stuff and yet he was experiencing it. Not only was he Horrified, He actually think that more of this stuff is going to happen.

"So umm what are you?" Issei questioned towards the Archangel.

"I am the very first creation of God and I was the one that gave Lucifer a butt whooping and was the one that killed him during the Great war." Michael stated and his 12 metallic wings was shown.

"Wow but I have a question? Aren't angels meant to be cute little fluffy things that would help people but not kill other creatures?" Issei asked only to see a Dark Gold aura emitting from Michael.

"I swear in my Father's name that if I ever return in Heaven I would cast those artist into the deepest parts of hell and for your question. Go read the bible. It clearly states we are full time warriors and part time messengers." Michael stated angrily.

"Okay. I am sorry." Issei apologized.

Too say the least both Issei and Michael were in already good terms in the short period of time they both spent. Concurrently now Issei is attempting to teach Michael some things….

"If the pizzaman truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?" Michael questioned.

"That is because how sex starts." Issei gave the Confused Archangel a Grin.

"Okay?" Michael stated while confused.

"Besides it would be awesome to have sex with women that have big breast." Issei declared loudly.

-Timeskip-

Michael was concurrently eating beside a tree watching the perverted trio get brutally smashed by the Kendo Club. While eating they were approached by Kiba Yuto.

"Hi John Winchester (Michael's Human Name)." Kiba greeted.

"Go away Devil before I smite you." Michael threatened while trying out Middle eastern food that he got from Saudi Arabia.

"I'm sorry, I beg your pardon." Kiba said attempting to put up a rouse.

"You heard me. Scram or else." Michael stated angrily.

"Well I am not going anywhere until you come with me."Kiba responded defiantly.

Michael looked at the blonde in front of him and appearing faster than Kiba can see or detect he was being choked by the Archangel.

"Leave me and Issei alone or else." Michael growled.

Michael released Kiba and walked away towards the school leaving Kiba in his thoughts on who and what is John Winchester.

A/N: Sorry for not updating so long. School has given me such a huge amount of stress and the spare time I have was for either reviewing or studying. So forgive me. Please review so I can work better and faster next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Michael's tantrum

There was a saying that you don't provoke beings much stronger than you or much better than you in a aspect or more. However the Devils of Kouh academy were not at the very least concurrently concerned with Michael's reaction but they were interested in him of being apart of their peerages. Concurrently Rias and Sona and their respective peerages were in the ORC club room discussing about Michael and Issei.

"Sona since you had managed to get your pawn before I did. It would be fair if I get to chose who would be in my peerage." Rias suggested to her childhood friend.

"It would be fine since to get both John and Issei since my peerage is full." Sona replied.

While the Devils are talking about Michael and Issei. Michael right now is inside the headquarters of Kokabiel. He was pissed at Kokabiel for ordering the deaths of countless of innocent humans who never had any knowledge about the Supernatural. Concurrently Michael is looking for Kokabiel and smiting anyone or anything that got on his way.

"There he is." A 4-winged Fallen Angel yelled.

A group of Fallen Angels appeared and they all rushed towards Michael but they were immediately cut down to pieces by Michael. Another Group of Fallen Angels attempted to intercept Michael but they too receive the same fate as the other group. After dealing with the mobs of Fallen Angel, Michael had found out where Kokabiel was. He had found him at his Chambers looking directly at him with a smug smile.

"So Human do you think you have the guts to take on me!" Kokabiel taunted.

"Now, Now, Now Kokabiel. Have you forgotten who have you been speaking too." Michael stated.

"Tch, Learn your place Human. Why don't you figure out who are you talking too." Kokabiel responded.

"I know who am I talking to. I am talking to a scum that betrayed his own father. Besides I am Michael the Archangel!" Michael roared and his 12 metallic colored wings appeared.

"No that is not possible! Why would you be down here on earth?" Kokabiel said in shock.

"That is none of your concern Fallen!" Michael pointed out.

While Kokabiel was in shock, Michael began his transformation into his true form in order to intimidate Kokabiel even further.

"No, You can't be." Kokabiel stated in horror.

"If you didn't fall you might had a better chance but now you have done it." Michael threatened.

A Flash of Holy Light engulfed the entire country and the aura was felt by all factions.

/Hell/

"No way!" Sirzech thought.

"Such Power. Is heaven going to declare war. If they do we can't even do anything about it."

/Heaven, Imperius's Headquarters

"Brother is in a temper tantrum." Imperius smirked because he enjoyed seeing anyone that made his brother mad be obliterated from existence.

/Azazel's Chambers/

"No, No, No why is Michael showing his true form. Is he trying to flex his muscles or something?" Azazel mumbled panicky.

/Dimension Gap/

"I would find away to kill you Idiot Red." Ophis thought until she felt Michael's Aura.

"An Angelic Aura? Not as strong me or Idiot red but given….." Ophis closed her eyes and attempted to track the missing aura.

/Kokabiel's Headquarter/

Michael gazed upon his eyeless brother who was apparently been mindbroken. He felt no pity for his fallen brother but he is willing to spare him so he just left Kokabiel in a broken state. His true form like every angels was potent and dangerous, especially an Archangels. Ever since the great war began. Fallen Angels cannot match an individual angel alone on its true form. Since Fallen Angels have fallen from grace they don't have the ability to use Enochian Magic, Enochian Language and the ability to use their true forms. They also lost most of their powers like healing, smiting and enhanced abilities like strength.

The Archangel merely sighed and appeared inside Issei's room and just stared at him for the whole night.

-Time Skip-

Issei woke up to see Michael just staring blankly at him.

"Don't you Angels ever go to sleep?" Issei questioned at the Archangel.

"Angels don't get tired nor have any need for things that Humans essentially need." Michael replied.

"By the way stay away from the student council and the ORC members." Michael continued and disappeared.

Issei was left in thought on why Michael would tell him to stay away from the student council and the ORC member. He knew that Michael was serious and plus that he is an Archangel so that means he isn't someone you could just not listen to. But he barely knows Michael and according to his friend who was knowledgeable about Myths told him that Michael wasn't the nicest angel around. That title belonged to the Archangel Gabriel.

According to the myths his friend told him. Michael was the strongest and the champion of Heaven. He was the one that always bested Lucifer. His status and mention alone to a Devil make said Devils quiver and often flee. However according to Lore as well, Michael had left Heaven in order to do something on earth. Issei had no idea why and what but he has to know why would the fiercest and the champion of heaven be down on earth when they can send in just regular angels.

Too say the least Issei's life had finally taken a step into the Supernatural world.

-Time Skip-

Issei was walking around until he stumbled upon a Man on his mid-seventy's and a nun.

"Sorry about that." Issei apologize to the man.

"It is fine but can you please tell us the way to the nearest airport?" The man questioned.

"Yes, we really need to go." The Nun squeaked.

"Um it is about several miles to the west" Issei pointed out.

"Thank you." The Man thanked Issei but sidestepped as a Light Spear flew past him.

The Man and Issei looked at where the lightspear came from and saw a fallen angel looking at them with a grin. They saw that the fallen angel had 6-wings and was smiling at them.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" The Fallen angel smirked and licked his lips.

"Father Alexander Anderson of the Vatican and the Prophet and Holy Maiden Asia Argento. My name is Lutheriel and I will be your executioner." Lutheriel pointed out.

"Stand Back!" Alexander ordered Issei and Asia both went behind him.

"Do you think you can stop me?" Lutheriel taunted.

"They can't but I can." A voice said with venom and Lutheriel looked behind him to see Raphael.

"Raphael!?" Lutheriel widened his eyes in horror.

"Yes it is me Lutheriel. Now goodbye." Raphael snapped both of his fingers and Lutheriel exploded into thousands of tiny bits.

Raphael looked at the spot where Lutheriel was formally situated at and looked at the thrio.

"We have to talk" Raphael stated and the trio were transported into Heaven.

A/N: That ends this chapter. Next Chapter deals with the trio in heaven. Sorry if there are many mistakes but I was working with a project dealing about history and my assignments are piling one after another.

This is the modified Heircahy list that.

Here is the Hierarchy of Power (Strongest to Weakest)

Dragon Gods

Biblical God

Michael and Lucifer's true form

High Ranking Gods such as Indra

Michael the Archangel and Original Lucifer.

Raphael, Gabriel and Imperius true forms.

Super Devils and Archangels such as Raphael, Gabriel and Imperius.

Ddraig and Albion

Normal Gods

Regular true forms of Archangels

Regular Archangels Cassiel etc…..

Seraphims True Form

Seraphim

Satans

Ophanims True form

Ophanim and Original Seven Satans with the exception of Lucifer

Cherubim True Form

Ultimate Class Devils

Cherubim

Riet Ziens True Form

High Class Devils

Riet Ziens

Normal Angels True Form

Middle Class Devils

Normal Angels

Low Class Devils


	5. Chapter 5

Important Notice

I finally had the leisure time I always wanted. But there was a big problem, that problem is that I lost my saved files for all of my stories that I created and 7 chapters that I wrote every 27 minutes per day. (3 for Angelic Refuge and 4 for Grand Prince of Heaven.)

In short from now both Angelic Refuge and Grand Prince of Heaven are in hiatus and is subjected into a re-write and a reformation process. Anyways while this is going on suggestions for other characters from different sources are accepted even OCs but I won't tolerate nor accept any characters that OP properties for balance purposes.

However while this unfortunate hiatus is ongoing my cousin has decided to take command and wanted to have a collaboration with me. He personally didn't want to make a fan-fiction for whatever reasons that he didn't bother to tell me. So expect this future story from him and me.


End file.
